A Christmas to Remember
by Marwana
Summary: A three year old Draco wants something different for Christmas. How far will Lucius go for his son? Brother!fic


_I want to wish everyone a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year (bit early... but I'll forget otherwise!)_

_Anyway: here is your gift from me: a small one shot. (Thanks for the prompt Cupcak3). I hope you guys like it^^_

_**Disclaimer**: It's Christmas, who cares about those rights?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Daddy, daddy!" a child's voice slurred and Lucius sighed as his three year old son came toddling into his study, his face lightened with a huge smile.<br>"Daddy, mummy said that I swould give the list with what I want for 'wistmash to you."  
>And the three year old held out a smudged, folded piece of parchment. A piece of parchment which had its outside filled with drawings, which the small child clearly made himself.<br>"And what did she say, exactly?" Lucius asked softly and he stood, picked up his son and placed him on his hip, something he only did when they were in their home and only when it was the two, or three, of them.  
>"She towld me that I swould give it to Fathew 'hwistmas," the little boy told him earnestly and he gave him a bright smile, "Since Miss Ewly says that you'we my fathew. So you awe fathew, I swould give it to you!"<br>Lucius couldn't help but smile at his son's logic, it showed that his son would be very smart when he was older. Besides, the logic of a small child was always amusing. And it was so different, and thus quite refreshing, from the logic of the adults he had to work with day after day.  
>"And what about the 'Christmas' part?" he asked him gently as he sat back down, his son in his lap.<br>"Don' 'now," Draco said, "but you awe my fathew…"

Lucius sighed and carefully opened the folded piece of parchment only to see that the inside was just as smudged and full of drawings as the outside.  
>He immediately felt a tick in his eyebrow come up as he tried to decode the things his now-giggling son had drawn.<br>"Why don't you tell me what is drawn here," he finally asked smoothly once he found out that there was no logic, at least there was no logic for him, in the drawings.  
>"Mummy said that fathew would 'now what was witten hewe," the small boy said and he looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.<br>Lucius immediately panicked and he quickly thought about the things Narcissa had told him.  
>"Dragon, I know what is written here, I just want you to tell it to me," he told him smoothly, not showing him the panic he felt. The same panic which disappeared as he saw that his son was once again smiling and giggling.<br>"Ow'ey daddy," Draco said before he clapped and said, "I want a new 'wuddly and 'andy and a dwagon, a weal one, and a bwothew and a…"  
>Lucius tuned him out after he had heard the word 'brother', too shocked to hear the rest. His son wanted a brother… The dragon had been weird enough but that could be arranged, but a brother…<p>

After the complications with Draco's birth Narcissa couldn't have any more children. He wondered briefly if it had been _her_ knew that she had been sad about it but she had never even mentioned the idea of having another child.  
>"Why do you want a brother?" Lucius softly interrupted his son, who was still rattling on about his list.<br>"To play with," his son told him brightly, "Daphne has a liwtle sistew and she says that they awe fun! So I want a litwle bwothew."  
>Lucius felt like banging his head against his desk. Of course his son would think about things like that. To him everything was fun and games.<br>"I'll see what I can do," he finally said after a couple of moments of silence, "now, why don't you go and look for your mother and see if she has time to play with you?"  
>The little boy nodded and slid of his lap onto the floor before he happily waggled out of his study.<p>

The moment Draco had left, and the door had closed, Lucius let his head fall onto his desk as he groaned in misery.

**oOo  
><strong>  
>"Cissa, has Draco told you about his list for Christmas?" Lucius asked his wife, from where he laid in his spot in bed, that same night.<br>"No, I told him that only father Christmas should know what he wanted," Narcissa answered him as she brushed her long hair, "Why?"  
>"He came to me, because according to his logic I'm his father so I'm father Christmas," Lucius said dryly, "he wants a brother."<br>Narcissa gasped before she whispered, "I didn't know that. Luc?"  
>And she turned towards him, her eyes wide and pleadingly. Lucius raised his eyebrow at her and she asked: "Do you want another child?"<br>Lucius sighed and sat up before he said softly: "you know that I would not say no to you if you want another child. But we both know that you can't _have_ another child…"  
>He trailed off at her sad look and an uncomfortable silence fell.<br>"We could adopt," she suddenly said hopefully and his attention, which had slipped towards her hair, turned back to her face.  
>"We could adopt," he repeated slowly, "That could actually work."<br>A sudden grin spread over his face and Narcissa looked at him, curiosity in her eyes.  
>"And I know exactly who we could adopt and 'gift' to Draco," he said and a dark amusement made itself known in his eyes, "Oh yes, I know exactly who."<br>Narcissa just shook her head fondly but she didn't ask, because she knew that he wouldn't answer.

**oOo  
><strong>  
>"Gif's, gif's, gif's, gif's," Draco chanted cheerfully, "daddy did you get me a dwagon? And 'andy? And…"<br>A soft finger on his lips silenced him and his mother shushed him amused.  
>"Daddy isn't here yet," Narcissa told him amused, "Now, why don't you sit down on the couch while I ask Dobby for hot chocolate?"<br>Draco sat down obediently and Narcissa ruffled his hair fondly before she called Dobby.

A loud pop sounded immediately and the small house-elf stood in front of her.  
>"What can Dobby do for yous?" it asked and its ears flopped.<br>"Where is Lucius?" Narcissa asked, "Is he home?"  
>"Yes mistress," the elf said, "master ordered Dobby to tell you that he would be here shortly."<br>"And when did he order that?" Narcissa asked coldly. The elf immediately started to cower and pull at its ears. Suddenly it grabbed the lamp and started to smash it against his head.  
>"Bad Dobby, bad Dobby!" it shouted and Draco started to wail at the sounds.<br>"Dobby, cease this nonsense at once," Narcissa, who had started to try to calm Draco, ordered the elf and Dobby stopped immediately, "I asked you a question."  
>"A couple of minutes ago, mistress," Dobby said as he placed the lamp back down, "he also ordered Dobby to make hot chocolate and to arrange things for the gift."<br>"I also ordered you to bring the hot chocolate here," Lucius voice sounded coolly and Narcissa turned towards him as the elf disappeared and reappeared with the wanted beverage.  
>"Leave," Lucius barked as he walked further into the room, a large and clearly heavy box floating after him and a small smile on his face. The elf, who had started to cower, immediately left after the order.<p>

"Thank you, dear," Narcissa smiled brightly at him before she turned back to their small son, "Now, why don't you open your first gift?"  
>Draco bounced up and down from his spot on the couch but he didn't move, except for his hands which came up.<br>"Up," he demanded and Narcissa smiled indulgently at him as she picked him up and placed him on the ground next to the large Christmas tree.  
>"This one first, Draco," Lucius said and he waved with his wand, which caused the large box to land softly in front of his son. Draco immediately started to pull on the paper and the large box wobbled slightly at his attempts.<br>"Careful!" Lucius warned him as he sat down on the couch, "Why don't you ask your mother for help?"  
>Draco nodded and he shot a pleading look towards Narcissa, who sat down next to him immediately.<p>

Together they unwrapped the gift after which Narcissa carefully opened it, only to gasp.  
>"'an't see," Draco pouted and Narcissa reached inside the box, only to pull a small, dark-haired boy out of the box, who immediately snuggled into her embrace.<br>The small boy seemed to be around the same age as Draco but he was much smaller and much thinner. His eyes were green and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt could be seen on his forehead.  
>"Bwothew," Draco squealed and he shakily stood before he toddled towards the other boy, who was still being cuddled by Narcissa.<p>

The small boy cowered slightly but after a couple of seconds, in which nothing happened, he curiously turned towards Draco.  
>"I am Malfoy, Dwaco Malfoy," Draco exclaimed proudly, "It is nice to ma'e you awent… awintisch!"<br>The boy looked at him curiously before he whispered shyly, "I'm Hawwy."  
>Draco looked at him curiously before he grabbed the smaller boy's hand and dragged him with him towards the large tree, where he gave the boy one of his own gifts, which they unwrapped together.<p>

Narcissa, in the meanwhile stood and walked towards the couch were Lucius was seated, her eyes tear-filled.  
>"Thank you," she whispered softly.<br>"Merry Christmas, love," Lucius said and he smiled softly at her as he pulled her down next to him.  
>"Merry Christmas, Luc," she responded and together they watched as the two small boys, now brothers, played with the gifts Draco had gotten, together.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I've to admit that I've no clue as to how a three year old child speaks English (I don't even know how a three year old child speaks Dutch since I don't know any three year old children...) but I hope I succeeded^^<br>_  
><em>Who has a white Christmas? Please tell me, I don't have any snow... last year it snowed really, really hard. But now? no snow in sight *sighs*.<em>

_Anyway: please push that lovely little button and leave a review behind (as a Christmas gift? I don't celebrate Christmas with gifts, but oh well^^)_

_Enjoy the holidays!_  
><em>~Marwana<em>


End file.
